Dark Gale (Scorpium Ultra)
Dark Gale is the tenth oldest and third evil Scorpium Ultra, with the ailas Mr Freezer introduced in Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil and a powerful wielder of blizzard attacks. Gale was a brother figure to Dark Chaos. History Gale was a loyal follower of Dark Miasma and Delete, vowed to escape their confinement. Gale enjoys manipulating his ice and eventually become the best friend of Dark Chaos. Scorpium Ultras Rise of Good and Evil His desires for causing calamity were achieved when Virus and Breaker created an escape pathway. After devising plans of conquering the Earth, Gale assumes a human form and created the Blizzard Dimension. From murdering innocent people across several midnights, the news described Gale as the Mysterious Frost Killer, Gale and Chaos were confronted by Cure and Dark Sceptor. The best friends gave Sceptor a hard time when Cure had to deal with Delete during their battle and the battle reached Pluto's moon Charon and pushing Sceptor in a corner in their Ultimate Forms. But Sceptor's strong willpower overcome the odds after transforming into Blademaster and killing both of them. Personality Gale is a cold-hearted person who talks with a grim tone, and merciless due to seeking interest in murdering the innocent ones while retaining his calmness. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item/Process': Mr Freezer transforms with his own willpower. *'Grip Strength': 60, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 115, 000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5.2 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5.2 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4.7 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': 690 km/h *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': N/A Body Features *'Color Timer': The standard Color Timer that glows yellow. *'Protectors': Dark Gale has diamond shaped protectors. *'Icy Bracers': Gale possesses icy shards on his elbows and legs, having freezing temperatures. It represents crystals and protruding out from his back, the only feature differed from his Ultimate form. *'Ultra Armor': Gale's armor is resistant to anything as long as his strength is sufficient. Mr Freezer has blue hair, wears a light blue coat with a black hooded jacket and blue jeans. Forms - Cyrokinesis= Cyrokinesis Dark Gale's Ultimate Form. *'Grip Strength': 75, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 150,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 8 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 9 *'Jumping Height': 860 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6 :; Abilities **'Powers of Normal Mode': Dark Gale obviously had access to stronger variants of his Normal Form Attacks. **'Cold Manipulation': Dark Gale is able to manipulate cold to a stronger degree. **'Cyro Rupture': Gale ruptures the ground apart and releasing icebergs charged with minus energy, and destroying anything in the path, the strongest attack. **'Gale Icyswords': Gale levitates in mid-air, covering himself with ice and launching a barrage of blades, piercing through anything. **'Cyro Tornado': Gale creates a powerful ice tornado and sending it towards the opponent while freezing anything into ice along its path. **'Cyro Hailstorm': Gale levitates in mid-air, creating a snowy cloud and raining down hailstones, leading to devastating damage. **'Cyro Striker': Gale covers himself with an aura of ice and sending himself striking the opponent with tremendous strength. **'Blizzard Dragons': Dark Gale can summon 7-8 dragons to aid him in combat, a maximum of 40 can be summoned. They can fight against foes, attacking them directly and sent to attack anything. In addition, they can act as a barrier and dissolving foes' attack into their body and negating it completely. They can basically fire an ice breath which damages the target and at full power, they are capable of launching a blizzard storm which deal lots of damage. :;Special *'Gale Sun Stream': Beam finisher attack in this form. }} Trivia *N/A Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Dark Ultras Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fan Villain Category:Ultraman Virus